Chuvisco de outono
by Mello Evans
Summary: "Eu odiava quando Albus fazia aquilo."


**Ficlet**

**Título**: Chuvisco de Outono

**Autora: **Mello Evans

**BetaReader: **Lady Murder

**Ship:** Abus/ Scorpius

**Gênero:** Slash/ Romance **Não gosta? Não leia!**

**Classificação:** NC-17 (?)

**Spoiler:**_ Deathly __Hallows_

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter pertençe a J. K. Rowling. Não há violação de direitos ou marcas registradas, embora eu tenha uma suma vontade de violar tanto o Albus quanto o Scorpius =D

**Nota:** Scorpius' POV. NG (_Obviamente_). E essa fic é **PWP** minha gente. Eu queria provar para mim mesma que não faria algo muito fluffy dos dois, mas mesmo sendo NC eu acho que não consegui. #_Chora no canto_#

* * *

_Ooohh-ahhh, você deixa minha alma acesa_

_Ooohh-ahhh, você deixa minha alma acesa_

_Geleiras se derretem numa noite morta_

_E as grandes estrelas estão indo pro grandioso..._

_Grandioso buraco negro._

_Supermassive Black Hole – Muse_

Eu odiava quando Albus fazia aquilo.

Ele brincava impudicamente com cada parte do meu corpo como se eu fosse uma marionete humana enquanto dava aquele sorriso tão perfeitamente presunçoso, como o meu próprio, naqueles lábios avermelhados mostrando a covinha e com um brilho tão sincero e mordaz nos seus olhos verdes.

Eu odiava quando meus dedos se entrelaçavam tão uniformemente em seus cabelos escuros e revoltos. Repudiava-me quando lembrava que eu não era para estar fazendo nada daquilo. E fosse incapaz de parar tal ato por simplesmente desejar com todo o meu imo. Eu não era mais dono de mim. E nem isso me inquietava mais.

O que meu pai diria se ao menos me imaginasse em cima daquela cama com um Potter? Eu o odiava. Juro que odiava aquilo tudo que ele fazia comigo. Ou era pelo menos isso que eu tentava me convencer naqueles momentos tão perfeitos de quando fugíamos do nosso dormitório e nos escondíamos até o amanhecer em alguma sala poeirenta e vazia.

Eu detestava quando ele sussurrava palavras carinhosas ao pé do meu ouvido e tocava os meus lábios nos seus. Eu deixaria o mundo inteiro desmoronar porque eu sei que só aquele beijo era o suficiente para me manter firme no chão. Sustentar-me. Era tão amargamente impecável, infernal e ainda assim divino. Era como provar o fruto proibido e não temer pelos efeitos colaterais, pois a desobediência supria qualquer castigo. Como um vinho, uma bebida tão amargamente doce, que embebeda os desavisados_. E eu era o tal desavisado_.

Ele valsava seus dedos longos na minha pele aristocrática com certa devoção, o que me atraía ainda mais. Beijava cada pedaço da minha pele decorando cada curva, cada cheiro, cada sabor. Eu sabia que ele não resistia a mim da mesma forma que eu não resistia a ele.

Eu me deliciava, arqueava minhas costas, agarrava-me aos seus quadris com as minhas pernas para ele saber o quanto eu desejava mais e mais daquilo tudo. Minha boca ficava seca de tanto soltar gemidos, súplicas, lamúrias do desejo incontido que me inundavam para ser dele. Sentir seu corpo ir fundo no meu, provocando espasmos involuntários, fazendo o meu mundo girar e o ar se tornar escasso.

Mas ele gostava de me torturar como um bom e velho Slytherin. Passava as mãos calmamente pelos meus braços se inclinando mais uma vez para um beijo que eu prontamente correspondia. Envolvia meus braços albinos em volta do seu pescoço, gemia dentro de sua boca quando seus dedos encontravam meu ombro e retiravam, habilidosos, minha blusa. Ele a deixava cair tão devagar que eu a via se afastar do meu corpo em câmera lenta. Ele intoxicava cada fibra do meu ser. E eu só queria mais e mais provar daquele maldito veneno.

De repente, já nos encontrávamos nus sobre a cama improvisada. Ele me possuía de uma forma tão amável que, mesmo por baixo, eu não me sentia humilhado como eu achara da primeira vez. O calor das suas mãos espalmadas na minha tez, segurando-me e mantendo um ritmo cadenciado em cada estocada dentro de mim. Sua língua acariciava meus mamilos marotamente, mordendo-os vezes outras. Ele me preenchia por completo. E eu me sentia perfeito com seus movimentos frenéticos e profundos, impiedosos, luxuriosos enquanto eu gemia loucamente por mais, cerrando as pálpebras e insinuando meu quadril perversamente.

Eu odiava estar fora de controle, com ele ditando as regra enquanto fixava o seu verde nas minhas íris prata, passando-me confiança e querendo ver em mim todas as sensações. Minhas fraquezas. Ele sabia derrubar cada muro da arrogância que vezes outras eu erguia ao meu redor.

Odiava quando eu devolvia tudo da mesma forma e até mais apaixonadamente. Detestava saber que eu faria tudo de novo quantas vezes fosse preciso, que eu lutaria toda a minha vida para estar até o fim dos meus dias com aquela sensação de completude e quentura de encontro ao meu corpo, pois eu sabia que, cada momento daquele, valia qualquer risco.

Odiava mais ainda, amar. Amar 'o depois' de nossos cumes de prazer. Amava ele me abraçar carinhosamente e sussurrar no meu ouvido um "Eu te amo" fraco e doce como um chuvisco de outono.

**Fim.

* * *

**

**N/A:**

Gente, eu estou em uma fase de pouca inspiração (_Ficlet_) Vocês me perdoam?

Acho que não consegui deixar uma coisa mais selvagem ¬¬' (_Essa fic ficou uma coisa tão Waffy que eu nem sei se é NC (M) ou R (T) y.y_) Eu tive essa idéia há MUITO tempo, mas com personagens aleatórios enquanto eu ia calmamente dentro do ônibus ouvindo Muse, pra variar. Nunca encontrei um ship que desse certo, mas aí eu topo com essas duas criaturinhas fofas e... _bum_. Não consigo achar nada do que eu faço bom, então é melhor eu nem falar o que eu estou pensando dessa fic u.u'

_**REVIEWs**_ [_Façam uma criança (?) feliz!_] & Kissus


End file.
